A Deleted Scene From Divergent!
by ajjones931
Summary: This is a "Deleted Scene" I wrote that fits into divergent that takes place The night after Al's death, and before Four shows Tris his fear landscape! This isn't in any way real, it's all fan made! Written from Tris's PoV, but I also have it in Four's PoV if ya'll are interested!


I wake with a jolt. A loud, screeching alarm grinds into my brain, and my ears ring. Everyone in the dormitory is awake, unsure of what to do. My first instinct is that we need to get out of here, and apparently it's Will's too. "Fire alarm! Get out!" He yells.

We all move towards the door. I find Christina and ask her, "What's going on?" even though she knows no more than I do. She just shrugs, but wears a stupid, wild smile. A smile? We make it through the dark tunnels to the pit, where Eric is standing on a table, looking exhausted.

"An electrical fire started in the opposite end of the pit." He says, pointing a finger in that direction with one hand, and covering a yawn with the other. "We are evacuating you all to the top three levels of the pire until we settle the fire and get things working again. Please make your way to the stairs, and the other Dauntless leaders will direct you from there." There's something strange about his voice. He sounds completely repulsed by what he's saying, like he's only saying it because he has to, and he probably is. Eric doesn't care about our safety, he just wants to go back to sleep.

I follow the crowd to the stairs, and it's chaotic. Dauntless mill around everywhere, but they don't look scared like they should be, but have a look of thrill on their faces, like Christina's stupid smile. I groan, and start to climb the steps.

By the time I reach the second level from the top, I'm out of breath, panting. I see a harsh looking woman standing down the hallway, just as exhausted looking as Eric was. She must be a Dauntless leader, and mad that she had to get up too.

"The sleeping rooms are room 371, 376, 383, 387, and 391." She says. I move towards room 391 because it's the only room I remember.

When I enter, there are only a few faces I am familiar with; Christina, Will, Uriah, Lynn, Zeke, Lauren, Tori, and the rest are Dauntless members I don't recognize. The room is dark and hot, and narrow beds fill the space. It's dirty and dusty, it must never be used. I move to a bed against the wall with Christina's bed at my head and will to her left, the same way we sleep at the dorms. I look at the bed to my left. In the dorms, Al would have slept there. _Al is dead. _I tell myself, _He's gone. _I feel a twinge of guilt. I should have forgiven him, I really should have. I sit against the wall staring at that bed, until movement snaps me out of it. It's almost too dark to see, but I can make out the short hair and tall, muscular body as Four. We are only three feet apart from each other at most. I lie down on my back, and so does he. I can almost feel his eyes on me, but I don't make eye contact. I can't let him distract me, I have to focus on making it through initiation. Just when I'm about to break and look back at him, he rolls over onto his side and slows his breathing, trying to sleep. I should try to do the same.

I lie on my stomach where I'm most comfortable, and close my eyes. But every time I come close to sleep, flashes of bullets through my families heads shakes me awake again. With tears in my eyes, I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling, trying to make my mind as blank as the white tile above me. Everyone must be asleep judging by the steadiness of the breathing around me. I give up on sleeping and decide to go for a walk, to check out the pit maybe. Just as I'm about to push myself out of the bed when I see movement out of the corner of my eye, and in an instant, Four sits up with a gasp, then swings his legs over the bed, facing me, and hangs his head in his hands, taking deep breaths.

I don't even think before I ask, "Are you okay?" He looks at me between his hands, and nods.

"Nightmares?" I ask, thinking about my own. He nods again. I push myself up to sit, subconsciously hoping he would sit by me. _Don't let him distract you._ He glances around a little, than shifts over to the space I made next to me. Six inches apart. Immediately, my heart rate increases. I look up at him, trying to hide my surprise.

"Dauntless initiation has a way of scarring you, because I don't think they ever go away." He says, his hands are still shaking.

I feel the paralyzing effects that my fears give me, tight chest, fast heartbeat, true terror, and overwhelming guilt. They don't ever go away? Will I ever sleep soundly? I rest my head in my hand, and all I can manage to say is, "I know."

I try to forget about Four, forget about the fire, forget about my fears and nightmares, forget about everything. I feel my trembling hands that could only mean I'm about to cry, when I feel Four wrap his arm around my shoulder. I suck in a breath and look up at him, half shocked and half affectionate. I forget about everything I said about not letting him distract me, and wrap my arm around his waist. I pull myself sideways into his shoulder as his other arm wraps around me, and he curls his fingers into my hair. I feel Four's heartbeat on my cheek, as fast as my own, and the heat from his body comfortable, although it's already smothering in this small room. I don't care if he is distracting me, I need the comfort now.

I think back to when I was attacked, when four saved me and carried me to his apartment while I was unconscious. Then another thought comes to mind. "Four, isn't your apartment up here somewhere? Why are you here?" I pull my head back to look at him. The corners of his mouth turn up a little.

"Eric told everyone to go to the top three floors. My apartment isn't up this high so I had to leave." He says. I feel his chest move as he speaks.

"I'm surprised Eric even told us at all. Running from a fire, not very Dauntless, is it?" I say.

He laughs a little, and then his arm moves from my hair and around my torso to my back. I look up at him, wide-eyed. Every nerve is alive with energy, like he is transferring it to me with every touch. I stifle a shudder as he says, "Some things are mandatory here, no matter how _un-Dauntless_ it seems. If it was up to Eric, none of us would be here now."

It feels weird to think about, but I'm glad it fire started. Or else I wouldn't be here with Four now. We are so close that there is hardly a difference between us, and my head buzzes with some sort of nervous excitement I've never experienced before. I realize now, as I look at him, and has he looks back at me, that this is what I want. I want him. I stare into his deep blue eyes, looking black in the dimness of the room. I imagine pressing into this space until it's gone. I imagine pressing my lips to his. I'm too nervous. His mouth curls into a smile, as if he knows what I'm thinking, and I feel slightly embarrassed. "I think you should go to sleep, training is still tomorrow at eight." I nod, smiling too, because it's harder to supress it. Then he presses his lips to my forehead for a brief few seconds, and heat rushes to my cheeks. He pulls away and lies in his bed again.

I hardly understand anything about love, romance, relationships, or anything of the sort. But any form of connection between us, conversation, a smile, a touch, it sparks something inside me. Like an unforeseen knowledge, buried deep in my mind, and I know exactly what to do at point of contact. I lie on my back and turn my head to look at him, briefly. He lies on his back, eyes closed, and his chest is rising and falling slowly. Maybe it's a trick of the night, but I think his mouth is curled into a smile. I smile too, and let myself go.


End file.
